


love and language

by Anonymous



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: A series of familiar letters, Anonymous





	love and language

There are countless ways to say what I wish to say. _Je t’aime._

Countless ways the mouth will form around a letter, the tongue upon a syllable. _Naku penda._

Each motion meant to convey a vast world of meaning with but a simple sound. _Aishiteru._

Yet words are only words, no matter how they are strung, no matter the beauty in their sounds. _Ti amo._

And so I ask, if I hold the world in my arms how can I speak that same world to you? _Nemehotatse._

And so my hands will do the talking, braced upon your hips. My kisses will do the talking, feverish upon your lips. My body will do the talking, pressed upon your own. And I know you hear and feel it too. It is a simple phrase but one that holds the vastness of what I mean to say.

_I love you._


End file.
